


close my eyes (she's somehow closer now)

by likebrightness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: There is not a trigedasleng word for dildo. The first time she got Noki, the glassblower, to make her one, he didn’t know what he was making. Now he adds ribs to them, makes dual pleasure ones, adjusts their base to fit harnesses Raven gets from a leatherworker down the road. Raven goes to Polis about once every two weeks, and everyone, grounder and sky person alike, appreciates it.follow up toi don't know where (but she sends me there)





	close my eyes (she's somehow closer now)

Raven knows she was right. Abby doesn’t say anything but Raven knows. Raven was totally right about Abby needing an orgasm or a hundred— which is probably about how many Raven’s given her over the past three months. Abby is happier now, calmer, smiling more often than not, and Raven loves it.

Raven’s business has expanded. The sky people’s relationship with the grounders is growing, and Raven is a part of that. None of the council asks how she makes so many friends amongst the grounders, and she doesn’t volunteer the information. The grounders are more wary of her vibrators, uncertain about machines, which makes sense. It means she’s delved more fully into the dildo side of things.

There is not a trigedasleng word for dildo. The first time she got Noki, the glassblower, to make her one, he didn’t know what he was making. Now he adds ribs to them, makes dual pleasure ones, adjusts their base to fit harnesses Raven gets from a leatherworker down the road. Raven goes to Polis about once every two weeks, and everyone, grounder and sky person alike, appreciates it.

Abby certainly appreciates it. Sometimes Raven thinks back to that first night, Abby accusing her of selling something, claiming she was going to get in trouble. It cracks Raven up. Abby isn’t worried anymore. Instead, she helps Raven test her products.

She comes with Raven to Polis, often has something to do government-wise while Raven has her business meetings. The trip is usually a whole caravan, loaded up in the jeeps so they can go quickly. When it’s just Abby and Raven, they like to take horses. It’s slower— much slower, and Raven loves it.

Raven loves it because when they camp out on the way back to Arkadia, Abby is always eager to try out anything new Raven’s picked up.

It’s no different today— they’ve barely finished dinner before Abby’s hands are on her. Raven grins into Abby’s mouth.

“What’d you get?” Abby asks, already tugging Raven’s shirt up over her head.

“Oh, they didn’t have anything new today,” Raven says.

Abby stops kissing her. “Tell me you brought something you already had.”

“Um,” Raven says and Abby’s jaw drops a little, obviously disappointed. Raven laughs. “I’m kidding,” she says. “I got a great new style of harness and I brought your favorite dick.”

“You’re my favorite dick.”

Raven laughs harder.

“Seriously, you’re an asshole,” Abby says. “I can’t believe you made me think you didn’t have anything.”

“I would never,” Raven says. “I know you only want me for my toys.”

A look crosses Abby’s face, but Raven doesn’t have time to think about it as Abby tugs her close again, lips finding the soft skin under Raven’s ear.

“The stuff is—” Raven cuts herself off with a gasp as Abby drags her teeth against Raven’s neck. “It’s in my bag, Abby, and if you keep doing this my legs are going to work even less well and I won’t be able to go get it.”

“Then I’ll get it myself,” Abby says and doesn’t let up.

Raven could just let Abby do this as long as she wanted. She could just sit on this log next to the fire and let Abby run her mouth all over Raven’s body. It’d be _amazing_ , but it’s not what she planned for tonight. She whines as Abby latches onto her pulse point and sucks hard.

“ _Abby_ ,” she says. “I want to fuck you and I need you not to kill me with your mouth before I can.”

Abby pulls away, pupils wide and lips quirked. “Well, there’s an offer I can’t refuse.”

She gets Raven’s bag after all, is back in moments to drop it in Raven’s lap.

“Take off your shirt,” Raven says as she digs into the bag for the dildo and the new harness.

Abby complies. That's one of the things Raven loves about this arrangement—how pliant Abby is. Sure, every once in awhile she'll be wicked and make Raven beg, but for the most part Abby is just so _willing_. Raven feels wanted, feels fully in control, and she loves it.

Raven gets everything she needs out of the bag, but she doesn't put it on right away. She reaches for Abby instead, tugs her closer once more. Abby’s wearing a grounder-style bra—fabric wrapped tight around her chest rather than anything that clasps. Raven unfurls it slowly as they kiss. It’s just the two of them for miles; they can take their time. The sky darkens around them, the sun recently dropping below the horizon. More heat is radiating off Abby than off of their fire. She’s fully topless now, and Raven stops kissing her so she can close her mouth around a nipple instead. Abby’s fingers thread through her hair, scratching at her scalp instead of bothering to take down the ponytail.

Abby lets Raven have her way with her breasts for a while before pulling Raven back to her mouth. Her fingers pluck at the edge of Raven’s sports bra.

“Off,” Abby says. As Raven leans back to comply, Abby adds, “Pants, too. I need you.”

Right. Just because they _can_ take their time doesn’t mean they should, and Raven’s already more than worked up.

Getting into a harness is probably supposed to be the awkward part of strap on sex, but Abby always watches hungrily. Even when Raven feels like she looks dumb, struggling to get her leg through the straps, Abby looks like she wants to devour her.

They’re both naked now, and Raven leaves her brace off. She’s not planning on being a pillow princess, exactly, but she doesn’t need her brace to fuck Abby well. They’ve moved from the fallen log they sat on for dinner to a blanket, spread wide across the ground near the fire. Raven is on her back, propped up on both elbows, and Abby wastes no time in climbing on top of her.

Abby only kisses her for a moment before sitting up, positioning the dildo with one hand, and lowering herself onto it. She's not wasting any time.

This is a good position. Raven can plant the foot of her good leg for leverage. It's a workout, but she can pump her hips, can fuck Abby well. She doesn't, at first. No, to start, she lets Abby adjust, lets her settle, lets her set the pace. Abby goes slowly, rocking in Raven’s lap.

Abby’s favorite dildo is translucent blue glass with purple ribs up the shaft. The base is ridged, too, so every time Abby sinks back down, it presses against Raven’s clit in just the right way. Abby has a rhythm now, and Raven starts moving with her. Abby whines.

“There you go, baby,” Raven says, snapping her hips a little harder.

Abby whines louder; she’s always more vocal when Raven talks to her. Sometimes Raven will do it when they’re supposed to be being quiet, just for the thrill of feeling Abby bite at the hand Raven keeps over her mouth.

“You feel good?” Raven says.

“Yes,” Abby drags the word out, nodding. She nods harder when Raven’s hands come up to play with her chest.

“You look good,” Raven says. “So sexy.”

It’s true; Abby looks amazing, bouncing on Raven’s lap, backlit by the fire. She’s biting her bottom lip. Her eyes clench closed as Raven tugs at her nipples.

“God, I love fucking you.”

“I love— _fuck_ ,” Abby says.

“Exactly,” Raven laughs, bites the word off before it turns into a moan as Abby’s hips grind down against her.

“Raven, fuck, Raven.”

Abby trails into incomprehensible half-words that melt into groans. Raven wraps her hands around Abby’s waist and pulls her down hard every time Raven pumps her hips forward. She tries to keep her eyes open, wants to watch Abby fall apart even though her face is mostly in shadow. The stars are coming out in the sky behind her. Abby keeps adding an extra twist to her hips when she’s sunk all the way down on the dildo, and Raven can’t help but close her eyes, can’t help but moan.

She opens them again when Abby lets out a telltale gasp, body going taut. Raven keeps fucking her and Abby’s head falls backward, she whimpers up to the heavens as she begins to shudder, and Raven feels her own orgasm sneaking in from all directions, warmth spiraling up her limbs until she holds Abby tight against her one last time and their bodies shake together.

Finally Abby collapses down on top of her. Raven loves the weight of her, even if it makes it harder to catch her breath. When Abby slides off, she stays pressed against Raven, body tight to hers but no longer on top of her. Raven trails her fingers up Abby’s bare back.

“I was so right,” Raven can't help but say.

Abby nuzzles her nose against Raven’s neck. “About what?”

“That first time,” Raven says. “About how much you needed an orgasm. You can't deny your life is way better now that you're coming regularly.”

Abby props herself up on and elbow and looks down at Raven. Her face is dark, mostly shaded from the light of the fire.

“You think I'm happier because I'm having regular sex?”

Raven almost guffaws at her. “Um, duh?”

“Raven,” Abby says, giving Raven this look like she's wrong, which is _dumb_ because she's definitely right. “I'm not happy just because I'm having sex. I'm happy I'm having it _with you_.”

Something warm blooms in Raven’s chest. She tries not to let it show on her face.

“I'd be happy if we weren't having sex, just—” Abby rolls her eyes with a smile. “I'm happy around you.”

Raven can't help the grin that breaks out. “Yeah?”

“Um, duh?”

Raven shoves at her shoulder gently but Abby keeps smiling down at her.

 

 

 

-


End file.
